TrainMan
by NekoMimisan
Summary: When a nerdy guy saves someone from a drunk on a train and posts the story on a net forum,it just one message among millions. But somehow the thread keeps unwinding and through the messagers' enthusiasm 'Train' is spurred on to get it together with Sakun


This is a prince of tennis version of Train man.... BTW this story is written like its in a forum.. bleugh.. not good at explaining but tell me if your Confused then I'll try and explain in the second chap that if there IS a second chap.*.*

731= Ryoma {Train man}

**731 Name: Anonymous 21:25  
Sorry i may end up betraying you guys...  
I'm no good at writing So i don't know how well i can tell this story ....  
Damn this thread has something going on ...  
May the force be with you....**

_No way could anybody have known that this board commonly composed of banal postings was about to morph into a support and  
fan club for Train man._

**732 Name: Anonymous 21:27****  
**freakinfrakinfreakinfrankinnnnnn

**733 Name: Anonymous 21:28  
**what's going on man?

**737 Name:Anonymous 21:33  
Something really big came stuff sounds like am mak**ing it up.  
**Anyway the point is that you guys really need to get out more....**

**738 Name: Anonymous 21:35  
Ok i thought about it some more and its not a big deal.....**

**739 Name: Anonymous 21:36  
**737  
how many times have i typed this,  
d.e.t.a.i.l.s por favour

**740 Name:731 21:38  
Its gonna come out weird but i will try anyway....  
I'm usually the one reading not posting...  
So dont take the piss....**

**749 Name 731 21:55  
I went to Akihabara today. Not that there was anything i wanted to buy.  
Anyway, on my way back there was this old drunk guy on the train.  
He started harassing people in our car.  
First he tried to harass this girl but she wasn't having it and got  
off at the next stop. I watched him out of the corner of my eye  
thinking what a creep he was.  
Then the guy comes over to where I was, right in the centre and leans  
over a Pig tailed girl. ' Don't even think about using your mobile  
coz I'll 'ave you!' he goes scaring the shit out of him.  
He was like all silent. Ok this might turn into a long one.**

**763 Name: 731 22:15  
The pig tailed guy sat very still with his head down  
****'Best not to notice him' was the idea.  
Then the guy started on about  
'You just shut up and do what I say' and he pushed his hand into his face and grabbed her chin.  
I could'nt just sit back anymore so i forced myself to shout 'Hey stop it!'  
My voice was probably shaking.  
You know i have never been in a fight.  
But the guy apparently didn't hear me so there was no response.  
'Hey! I said cut it out!' I stood up and did my best to yell out a second time.  
Then the pig tailed girl looked over at me and said 'Dont worry im fine' trying to calm me down.  
The guy finally realised what was going on and turned around.  
'What are you staring at me like that for eh?' He glared at me.**

**He staggered over.  
'Hhhow old are you?'  
'I'm 22!'  
' I'm Fychkin 60 aarahsrgr'  
I couldn't make out half of his words but basically he was telling me am a  
young punk or something.  
'So you want some of this? Some of this?'  
The old geezer was ready to fight.  
'Huh? What are you talking about. Im gonna call the police.'  
'Go the F ahead and call the police hhh'  
He started swinging his arms around stumbling he  
swung his arms, He must have lost his balance because he side-swiped a woman.  
It wasn't a major slap or anything but still.**

**766 Name: 731 22:37  
I jumped up and grabbed the man by his arms.  
One of the ladies got up to call the conductor.  
Then a business man in his late 20s who was in the car in front of us noticed  
the commotion and came over to help.****Seeing the geezer and me grappling the business man got behind the guy and put him in  
an arm lock.  
'All right all dont take it out on the boy'  
You could tell this businessman was a bit older and knew a thing or two. He knew how  
to calm the situation down.  
'I will keep him right here so you cant go sit down'  
I was pretty worked up, really pumped, so this businessman even calmed me right  
would'nt you know it the old guy didn't even put up a fight.**

**779 Name:731 22:52  
After a while the conductor turned up.  
When the conductor told the geezer ' We're going to have to release you to the police  
so you will have to gett off the next stop' the geezer threw a fit.  
Because of the police ,me, the pigtailed girl, the older ladies and geezer got off at the next stop.  
Then the conductor said  
'I'm gonna go call the police just hang unto him for me will you?'  
and rushed off somewhere. So i grabbed hold of the geezers arm but he  
yelled back saying 'Dont you grab me i aint going nowhere' and started making a scene  
So i just held on and finally 2 or 3 policemen showed up.  
****'This old man?' they asked soon asi replied yes the moved mad-quick  
dragging him into an office. So we followed.  
After we showed them our ids they asked the pig tailed girl  
'Do you want to press charges? ' and he said ' no thanks'**

**780 Name: 731 23:06  
At the police station , the old man got taken to a room in the back.  
I heard him yelling and then an angry yap from a cop.  
As i watched the pig tailed girl fill out the forms i felt guilty again thinking  
about how i should have just kept my mouth I had we would'nt be in this mess.  
'There aren't many young men like you out there'  
And i felt ten feet tall.**

**789 Name:731 23:14**  
**Don't know how or why, but i asked the policeman 'Um am i allowed to go now?'  
To which the policeman replied ' Of course, you've given us all we need. Thank you so much' I mean, he thanked me. And then the pig tailed bowed deeply and thanked me.  
'If its ok with you, could you give me your name and contact information?' said the pigtailed girl i quickly scribbled on his notepad and then he added  
' I'd like to be able to return the favour soon' To which i babbled like an idiot ' no, god,no, oh no thank you'  
and quickly added 'right then, am sorry about all this.. the fuss...' and promptly ran away.**

**Thats the end of it.  
I realised later on how stupid am i for not asking for his contact information...-_-  
I got so nerrrrrrrvoussssssss**

**792 Name: Anonymous 23:27  
**789  
You gave her your address ,right?  
Then there's no need to to worry coz she will come over to your place with a thank you gift.

**793 Name:Anonymous 23:28  
**Well your address in probably one in a list of many guys!  
Even so, you've scored quite big for a geek! ^^

**811 Name: 731 23:40  
Man, I'm so exhausted from my day. it was filled with stuff i never do.....  
And guys thnx for reading my terrible writing.  
I will let you know if i hear from the pig tailed girl.  
laters.**

**812 Name:Anonymous 23:42  
**I think it was pretty gutsy of 731 to go against a drunk.  
Maybe its weird of me to say when i wasn't there but.....  
Isn't it kind of an extension from basic, social, common courtesy, no?

**815 Name: Anonymous 23:45  
**811  
I think it was pretty damn heroic of you  
Tell us as soon as something new develops

**762 Name:731 19:08  
thnx for listening yesterday.  
It'd only been a day so there is nothing to report.  
But even if something did happen with the pig tailed girl that sat next to me  
No way.....  
No way could we walk around town together or anything.**

**780 Name: Anonymous 19:32  
**Putting the calling and no-calling aside, you've really stepped up dude.  
I don't have it in me to do what you did, Mr Godman.

**783 Name: 731 aka Train Man 19:36  
780  
of course I thought that this was my chance**

**1.I'll step in to save her  
2. She will be grateful  
3. She might want to thank me.  
4. I'll hurrieldly report it to this thread.  
(•_•) fantastico  
I shall report as soon as something happens laters.**

_The geeks and Train man himself weren't expecting any great changes in the near future But...the first sign of change appeared in a box._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
_

Fin. a bit OOc but just imagine Ryoma was a geek?


End file.
